


Character logs

by vrisk8serket



Series: Bipper Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrisk8serket/pseuds/vrisk8serket
Summary: just a sort of summary of what's going on with people in zipper falls





	

Robbie: so, with bipper going off the edge like this, murder is happening pretty much constantly. Robbie’s family is making the big bucks and they are pretty much the new northwests, but creepier and nicer. His parents are happy (creepily so) but Robbie is being even more ostracized and bullied cause he and his family are “benefitting” from the absolute horror show that is happening. All in all, robbie wants everything to go back to being the way it was, no matter how bad he thought it was then. 

Deputy and sheriff: These guys have got their hands full constantly. They’re trying to catch bipper pretty much constantly, but they have to do this on the very edge of the law, cause they believe the supernatural stuff going on with him, but no other police force does, and they’re being watched very carefully. (Also they are totally a couple. It’s canon bitches)

Gideon: Gideon is a scumbag. For Au purposes I’m making him also 16. Just cause I can make him more of a sleaze bag this way. With dipper not there to “protect” Mabel, he’s constantly harassing her, and it unfortunately gets worse every time. Luckily Mabel has taken up lots of self defense and martial arts (as well as magic cough) but the idiot Gideon just won’t stop. 

Tambry: Tambry has incredible luck, and by that I mean she always has her cellphone up. She’s gotten crazy videos of the shit happening in gravity falls. She become famous on snapchat really quickly and soon it all transferred to her other social media accounts. Her videos have been used in the news many many times and all are in custody of the Fbi to try and get clues to catch bipper. She’s playing a key role in exposing the world to the supernatural, though many people are calling it all fake. 

Thompson: This dude is awesome. He’s made it his job to protect the citizens of gravity falls, and has done an amazing job so far. He usually gets hurt but could give less craps, because everyone is safe (as possible). He’s usually featured in tambrys videos and is now known around he world as the hero of gravity falls. He doesn’t know about this at all. 

Candy: As we all know, candy ha(s/d?) q crush on dipper. I’m thinking bill knows this and takes full advantage of it, leading her on and twisting her mind until she’s like a shell of a person, willing to do anything for bipper. 

Grenda: friends is devastated by all this. One of her friends rarely sees her cause she’s too busy reading books and trying to rescue her brother, and if she tried she just gets pushed away and snapped at. Her other friend is the puppet (lol) of said brother, and barely remembers her at all. She finds solace in the Internet and meets a boy. They talk for a while, meet up, and it turns out he’s the fucking prince of Austria. She tries to say goodbye to her friends but just gets yelled at and attacked, so she leaves gravity falls downtrodden, hand in hand with her new fiancé.

Dipper: Dipper was possessed by bill, and is now Bipper. Bipper goes around wreaking havoc, and is a lot more violent now that Dippers 16, and not 12, and therefore not an easily overpowered smol bean. He’s agile and smart, so has been evading cops for quite a while now. Hurts people for fun, mentally and physically. Figured out he can leave gravity falls while Bipper and is taking complete advantage of it. Wanted all over the U.S.

Mabel: Mabel is completely devastated by the lack of dipper in her life. Bipper being a thing has her constantly being questioned by the police and under constant suspicion. She has become an expert liar, cause how the crap are you supposed to explain a demon possessing your brother to the police. She’s become holed up, and lots of people are blaming her for letting her brother get like this, but she knows it’s not her brother. She’s becoming as insomniatic as Dipper and spends days constantly reading to try to help her brother. She calls him constantly, cause on the rare occasion that he picks up, bill has left him for a short amount of time, and she can talk to the real him. 

Stan: This obviously takes place before Stan gets Ford back. Stan has lost everything. He lost his brother, and now he lost is great nephew. He doesn’t want to lose Mabel, but in his obsession over returning at least one of the lost twins (Ford) he neglects her to the point that she rarely sees him. If he isn’t holed up in the bunker, he’s out getting illegal items to help him get Ford back. 

soos: Soos has personally tasked himself with keeping dipper(s body) out of harms way, and harming people. He follows him around closely, but not really stealthily at all. In trying to succeed in his “mission” he ends up getting hurt pretty much consistently, and on top of that, bill decides to mess with his mind quite a bit. Not to give too many spoilers, but Soos pretty much goes off the deep end.

Wendy: Wendy tried to help, but in the end, couldn’t do anything to bring dipper back. She stopped working at the shack and soon after Stan closed it. In one of Bippers little escapades he severely injured Manly Dan and her oldest younger brother, to the point of them needing constant support by machines to stay alive. All this costs a lot, and Wendy is now the main source of income in her family. All the stores in town are closing down due to supernatural infestations, so she can’t get a job. When she realizes that she can’t even feed her brothers, she resorts to mugging tourists and anyone who comes through gravity falls to get enough money for her family to survive.

Pacifica: Oh poor Pacifica. With mabel practically going insane trying to figure out how to save her brother, Pacifica spent a lot of time by her side trying to help. Her parents are pissed at her for not focusing on family matters. One stressful night Mabel snaps at Pacifica (not gonna give details cause spoilers) and pacifica leaves. she heads home and gets in a fight with her parents, and during which accidentally comes out as lesbian. She gets disowned and has to find her own way to get money and survive. With her good looks and charm, she, unfortunately, easily finds her way through prostitution.


End file.
